My Angel
by Fused-Chappy
Summary: Matt was just a normal enough guy, well.. that was until Mello flew into his life. And I mean literally flew, and yes, that does mean Mello has wings. MattxMello, LxLight. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there! *Waves at you* It's Fused-Chappy ! And I have a story ! *Gasp* And it's multi-chaptered ! *Faints* I really hope this goes well, because I have planned it and everything! Oh My Gosh !! Uh .. It's Death Note ... It has MattxMello and LxLight in it .. Uh ... It has like biological experiments and stuff ^^  
****So enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own ^^**

* * *

I can do this. I had already gotten this far. I can't stop now. They're counting on me. I have escaped from a place know as Wammy's House. And _they _were after me.

You might be thinking, 'What? Who are they after you? What!?' Well, Wammy's House isn't actually an orphanage… Well not anymore, it's now a secret biological facility where sick, cruel scientists conduct experiments on real, live people.

And I was one of their creations.

My name is Mello, I have wings. And I have escaped from Wammy's House.

-

I ran through the wood's holding onto my shoulder. They shot at me. They fucking shot at me! It had hit my shoulder and luckily just clipped my wings. Yeah , that's me Bird-Boy, or what they call me: Angel, that was the codename they had given me.

There was more like me. Though they didn't have wings, they had other abilities. And I had made them a promise. That once I escaped from the House, I would go back from them and bust them out of there…

Ah fuck.

I wasn't going to be saving anyone at this rate if my shoulder is hurting this bad, I need a bandage or something.

I stopped as the tree's around me disappeared. I had been running for about an hour or so. So it would make sense that I would find a road, luckily it was the middle of the night so there was really no cars about.

I ran past the road, staying wary of my surroundings. When I suddenly froze on the spot, I saw a pair of headlights. And they were coming right at me.

-

How the hell did this happen to me? I was just out to get myself some batteries for my Gameboy, when suddenly I crash right into some freaky transvestite-she-male person. I couldn't really tell if they were a guy or a girl, I mean straight blonde bob of hair and porcelain skin. Yet they had a masculinity and broadness about them, let's just say I was a very confused Matt.

But the one thing I really did notice… Was the big ass pair of wings on their back. Was this a cosplayer or something ? If you didn't notice, I am being sarcastic …

Nah … for one thing the wings seem pretty real, they were pure white feathery wings, he/she looked kinda like an angel. A pretty hot angel.

The person had been injured though … A gunshot on the shoulder, not that uncommon 'round these parts, even I myself had a gun. If you didn't, you'd get killed. Simple as that.

I really did try my best to treat the wound … I had put alcohol on it and wrapped a cloth round it. Was that right ?

I never did pay attention in Biology.

Oh wait! He/She was waking up…

-

Danger. I was in danger. Where the fuck was I ?! I could smell cigarette smoke, not really a good sign. I desperately wanted to get up and fly away. My body wouldn't lift itself. I was far too tired. My eyes only just barely opened as I looked round at my surroundings. A small apartment room with dull colours on the wall, there was laptops and games consoles all over the place. I could hear the 'humming' of all the machines.

Then I saw him. The bitch that ran me over. He had coppery red hair and he was wearing orange tinted goggles and a black and white stripy top. Strange fashion sense. Though I couldn't say much for myself. Leather pants and a black tank top. I did start out with the ol' hospital gown. But I stole these clothes on the way.

That guy was gaping at me. Oh shit. He must've seen my wings. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I was in deep trouble now. Nobody from the outside world can see these.

"Who have you told?" I shouted jumping at him ignoring the searing pain through my shoulder. That could be a problem to fly.

"What ? What do you mean ?" he replied dumbly.

"Don't be shitting me!" I snapped at him, "Who the fuck have you told about my wings?!"

"N-no one! I swear!"

"Honest? I don't know if I can trust you" Mello trusts no one.

"Yes, really! I mean if I told anyone, that would be bad right ?"

"Yeah, it'd be a fucking catastrophe.." I said still worrying over the fact he might've have told someone.

"So uh … can I ask you something?" I waved my hand to tell him to continue.

"Uh .. Are you a dude or .. A chick … ?"

And that was when I finally punched him in the face.

-

What the hell was up with this guy ?! I mean I know I asked him about his gender and all, but you don't need to punch me in the goddamn face. It fucking hurts! I'm going to have a black eye or something.

He told me his name was Mello and that he was 17 years old. But that's all I got out of him. He wouldn't tell me where he was from or why he has wings. So I gave up and went to play Dissidia: Final Fantasy. The bird-man called Mello followed after me with a confused look on his face.

"Uh .. Is something the matter?"

"No .. it's just … why aren't you freaked out ?"

"About what ?"

"My .. Uh … wings maybe ?" he replied rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, he should be a girl.

"Oh right … yeah kind of .. I suppose.."

"You suppose? What is this something you see every day or something?!" Oh no .. I have angered the beast …

"Well uh … Sephiroth has wings .. Or a wing …" I said … thinking.

"Sephi-who?" he said, getting even more puzzled, it was kinda cute.

"Uh … this guy" I said pointing to the screen as Sephiroth showed up and acted all bad-ass with his wing. One-Winged Angel. Was this guy an angel?! "Hey, Mello ! Mello ! Are you an angel!?"

Another punch in the face. Ouch.

-

Ugh .. This guy was annoying me, he was coming out with the most random crap, he was still unconscious from when I punched him, I looked at him… He was kind of peaceful when he was quiet… I lifted him up, I was extremely strong for how skinny I was, and I took him to his room and lay him on his bed, I wanted to lie down on it too.

I haven't slept in a bed in years. Just a cage, on the cold, hard floor. Well at least I'd be sleeping on a couch.

And that reminded why I was even here.

I had to go back to the House, and I had to save L, Light, Near and Misa.

* * *

**Phew ! Well I know it isn't that long .. And I am hoping the other chapters can be longer ^^' But If anyone out there as read When The Wind Blows and the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson then you may notice some similarties ... If you haven't read the books, I really suggest you do. They are amazing !  
Well, thank you for reading and I was appreciate it if you'd review ^^**

**Fused-Chappy ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello again ! This is my second chapter, and I got some nice reviews last chapter, even though it was only four... But I must think positively ! PMA ! I think Matt and Mello are kinda OOC...What do you think ? Hm... Oh wells ~ Read on !**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did, everyone wouldn't die ..._**

_

* * *

__Mello POV_

I had to get out of here … It was 4:03am, that Matt kid wouldn't even notice I had left until he wakes up in a few hours.

I crept up off the sofa, silently mourning the fact I had to leave the warm, comfortable furniture. I walked into the kitchen as silently as I could looking into the fridge for some food. Not very much…Butter, Milk, Mayonnaise, your average things and….

Holy Mother of God …

It was chocolate! Here in this fridge was an un-open bar of Cadbury's Dairy Milk, this must be my lucky day, I opened the bar noisily forgetting the time and situation and devoured the chocolate.

It was so good!! I haven't had chocolate for years, the only food I have had for the past four years was bread and a glass of milk, trust me, you get tired of it after the first week.

I froze when I heard movement from Matt's bedroom… I had to get out of here!

I walked towards his window and struggled to open it…

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the gamer shouted at me…Shit.. He jumped towards me and we fell to the floor. My shoulder hitting off the floor, and then I heard a scream…

Oh wait … That was me…

"What the actual hell?! Mello !" he shouted at me trying to restrain me.

"Let me go! I need to go! I need to get back to them! I promised! I promised…" I was pretty sure I just passed out from the pain.

I woke up to find myself warm and very, very comfortable… Was this heaven? I really hope it was…

I opened my eyes to the harsh brightness of the sun, okay I now hoped this wasn't heaven, heaven wouldn't burn out your eyeballs would it?

I looked around … This was Matt's room… That meant…I was in Matt's bed…

…

Just five more minutes … I snuggled back down in the comfy sheets.

"Hey!? Are you awake? Get up!"

I hate you, Matt.

I opened my eyes to find him grinning at me, he still had the goggles on…

"What do you want…?" I asked him.

"You idiot!!" he shouted at me, grin erased from his face he hit me across the head.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted back at him jumping out the bed.

"Why were you trying to get away?! Your shoulder wound has to heal!"

"Because I promised them I'd get back to them ! I promised them…"

"Who ?! Who have you promised ?!"

"My friends … I promised my friends…" I guess I was going to have to tell him.

"Tell me about it … Maybe I can .. Help…" I sighed .. He was too nice.

"Where I came from .. Is a dangerous facility… And my friends… I had promised I would get out of there and go back for them … They are waiting for me…"

"I'll help you"

"What?" What was he saying ? That he'll help me go back to the House and save them? That's preposterous!

"You can't…"

Yes! Yes I can! And I will! I don't know how dangerous this 'facility' is but you can't do it alone! And you know that!" Damn … he had me there.

"So … how are you gonna protect yourself .. Cause you know … I'm like super strong and stuff…" Ha … Now _I_ had him.

"That's what this is for!" He said cheerfully and he reached into a drawer and pulled out a gun.

Damn it.

--

"So what are your friends like?" This was about the billionth question he had asked me since I agreed to let him come with me… I was already regretting it.

"Well uh … There is L who acts as a sort of leader he's kinda strange but he is really smart, then there is Light who wants to be leader but knows he can't surpass L, Misa is the only girl and she is kinda dumb … And she is head over heels for Light and then there is Near .. I don't like him very much.. But I know we need him…" He was nodding along.

"So will you tell me about the facility you come from-"

"No"

"But.."

"I said no." I couldn't bring myself to tell him of the horror's that is happening at the House.

"That's okay .. I understand…" And that really pissed me off.

"No you don't! You do not understand what that place is like!" I exploded at him, how could he understand what it was like?!

"But the thing is… I do.. Mello I understand…" he continued, " I was abused as a child, from a baby till I ran away from that fucking hellhole, I was eleven then.."

"Was it your parents?" I said, bending my head down.

"Yes" he whispered back to me.

"I am an orphan…" he nodded, and I knew right there and then we both understand the pains that we have suffered. We understood each other.

For that split second I wanted him to hold me and tell him all about the school, but I quickly shook it off.

"Hey Mello .." he looked at me, right into my eyes," We have to make a plan!"

"Okay, okay …" I said, climbing back into Matt's bed…What? It was comfy.

"Hey! That's my bed!" He pouted at me, aw cute.

"It's a double…" I mumbled into the pillow.

"What are you implying here?" he said eyebrows furrowing.

"What d'you think I'm implying?" And then he climbed in beside me.

What the hell am I doing ?

"At least go and turn off your game" I mumbled, but he was already asleep…

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew ~ I suppose it was a bit fluffy ... But only a teensy tiny one ... So, reviews? It would be super nice, reviews make me sqweel with happiness : ) So uh ... Guess who appears next chapter ! That's right, L, Light, Near and .. well no one cares about Misa...**

**Thank youuu ~  
Fused-Chappy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi there! Sorry for the long update … I was at my father's house and his laptop doesn't have Word, so yeah … Here is the new chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own …. It'd be awesome if I did though!**

* * *

"Matt, are you sure you want to do this? Mello asked for the umpteenth time. It was the day after they decided they would infiltrate the house together and they were planning.

"Mello! I've told you! I'm not gonna leave you by yourself, I won't give up on you"

"But-"

"Listen to me! Link didn't give up on Zelda, Mario never gave up on Princess Peach and Sonic never ever gave up on Amy!" A vein mark appeared on Mello's forehead, why was he being referred to as the girl in these situations?

"You are such a geek…" Mello mumbled.

"Thank you" Matt smiled taking it as a compliment, "Now, is your shoulder any better?"

"Um… I think so, It doesn't hurt, but I heal very quickly…"

"Let me see" said Matt, blinking, "Please?" Oh no, he was putting on puppy-dog eyes.

"Humph…Fine" Mello huffed. It had only been three days but Matt and Mello had developed a strong bond. Mello removed his leather vest and unfurled his wings.

Matt's eyes widened as he took in the wonderful sight. Mello's wings were pure-white; like an angel's and had silvery-blue tips at the edges. The wound had definitely cleared up.

"Amazing" Matt whispered, Mello sure was glad he was facing the other way, his face was certainly turning some shade of pink.

"Okay, okay! Show's over…" mumbled Mello putting his vest back on.

"Aww" grumbled Matt, pouting, "Hey Mello! Can you take me flying one day?!"

"In your dreams…" Mello growled back at him, the glee in Matt's face disappeared in an instant.

"Why not ?" he moaned, acting like a small child unable to buy a new toy.

"Because I said so!"

-

Near sighed. It had been, what? Three days since Mello had escaped, and everyone was depressed.

"Why's he not back yet ? He promised !" complained Misa, the blond teenaged girl

"Amane-san … You have asked this before. And we have said to you that it may take some time for Mello to get back to us" mumbled L, the leader of the group, he was unfortunately in the cage next to the annoying girl.

"But L! What if he doesn't come back ever?!" she protested, "What if he got killed?! Or worse, is simply choosing not to come back!" She gasped overdramatic the situation.

"Light-kun.. Could you please take care of her?" L turned to the cage in front of him which held a young, handsome boy.

"Misa" the blonde turned to face the boy she was in love with, Light sighed, "Mello would not get killed because he isn't as silly as that, and Mello would never ever leave us behind, because it would haunt him for the rest of his days"

Near sighed. They had been explaining this to her since Mello left, but she still couldn't get it.

"He looked around the huge room they were in, each of them were in their cages, the cages weren't that big either, you couldn't stand up fully in them. Even though they had been here a few years, they never truly got used to it.

They weren't in them all the time though. The scientists would take them out one at a time during the day and conduct tests on them. Though after the tests, you were wishing you could have just stayed in your cage.

Since Mello escaped though, the scientists have been in an uproar so they hadn't been taken out since.

-

Matt looked at the rough drawing Mello drew of the building they were infiltrating. It was huge! They were going to be getting in here? Just the two of them !? What if it was heavily guarded by security systems?

Bing!

A lightbulb went off in Matt's head, "Mello ?"

"What is it?" Mello grumbled, clearly frustrated by the situation.

"Can I.. Can I try and hack into the House's security system?" Mello looked up a smirk playing onto his face.

"Why, of course you can Matty-boy!"

-

Near looked at the man across from him, did he just hear him right? The scientists had taken them back out for tests and he was the first to go.

"So, Near? What do you say?" his name was Mikami Teru, a perfectionist… yet he was also one of _them, _a scientist, the scum that turned him and his friends into what they were.

Yet, he was offering to help Near escape? Near had been thinking about it himself, he was clearly capable, because he could teleport.

But, the one thing that would get in his way would be the scientists, and now Mikami was going to let him freely stroll out of here. It seemed all too surreal.

"You can trust me" he gave the young albino boy a reassuring smile.

So, here he was, currently running away from the House, his friends would know in due time, once L decided to tell them. Near was going to find Mello. He was going to find the Angel.

Everyone had a codename, he was Jumper, L was Soma, Light was God and Misa was Mermaid.

And they all had extreme powers.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hi there! So, L and co. are introduced! So were they codenames! Which have a relation to the powers they have! But we have to thank someone for some of them.. NinjaKittyx3 !! She thought up L's and Near's! And incase any of you don't know what a Soma is, here you go ~ !**

**NinjaKittyx3: Ahem, a soma is a part of the neuron (brain cell). It was also the hallucinogenic drug used to placate the masses in the novel 'Brave New World'.**

**Fused-Chappy: Thank you, Kitty-kun!**

**NinjaKittyx3: Jumper ftw !!! **

**Fused-Chappy: Yes, Jumper is from the movie Jumper and Kitty-kun is O-B-S-E-S-S-E-D. So, Near is now a Jumper!**

**Thank you ! Reviews are appreciated! And I fixed the whole not allowing anonymous reviewers ! I apologize ~~ !**

**Fused-Chappy ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hi! Uh … Let's see .. This chapter was a pain to write because my laptop has become disabled … Lets just say my 'u' key has no pad so its just the mad squishy button and my 'n' key has started being unable to use so I have to like punch it to get it to work T.T Anyways ~ Lets not depress you any further and on with the story !**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsumugi Obha and Takeshi Obata, sadly neither are me.. So yeah !**

Two people ran through the forest. One was already tired, his breathing was harsh, the other was still running with strength and not any signs of fatigue on his face.

"Oh my _fucking _god Matt! We've only been running for ten minutes and we've stopped three times already!" snapped Mello.

"Let me -huff- make this -huff- clear…." The gamer stopped, catching his breath, "I am not some mad, super-bird-man, 'kay ? I'm a lazy, good-for-nothing gamer!"

"Matt … You are not a good-for-nothing gamer… You managed to get a full layout of the House! I mean, come on ! That's .. man, that's amazing!" Mello grinned evilly, "The House really should've been more careful with their computer security"

"Uh .. Yeah I suppose …" Matt mumbled trying to not let the blush creep onto his face. Mello pouted at him, grumbling about having to appreciate the skills you have.

"We'll just walk a bit more.." Mello looked up to the sky, "It's gonna be dark soon"

They walked through the woods for another forty-five minutes when they came across a huge iron gate.

"What is that doing away out here?" Matt asked his mouth gaping, looking up at the height of it.

"It's safety precautions made by the House, this means we only have another five miles to go. Matt just looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"Five miles? We have been going on for this long and we still have five miles to go?! Five fricking miles?! How the hell are we gonna get over that anyway?!"

Mello sighed, "Well Matt, looks like your dream is gonna come true. We're gonna be flying for the next five miles"

Matt looked at him, his face changing into many expressions until he lastly had a huge smile on his face and cheered.

-

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk, It's seems Angel is on his way back, and he seems to have brought a little toy with him" a disgruntled, deformed being laughed, "Too bad your fun is going to end soon, I know exactly where you are little cherub, because I can see you with my Eyes"

"Ryuk, come. We must go now" another being droned, this one looking more feminine.

"Yeah, yeah. Sidoh! Come on !"

"Weeh … plonk"

-

"So .. Uh, how do we do this?" Matt asked puzzled by how Mello will lift him.

"I'll be holding you under your arms" Mello sighed, acting as if he'd done it a million times. He was really freaking out, he'd never done this before! What if he dropped him?!

"Won't I be too heavy ?" Matt asked, his eyebrows furrowing still trying to picture how this will turn out.

"Nope!" Mello proudly announced, "Even though I'm probably about half your weight, I'm unbelievably strong!"

"Okay then…I trust you" And that was it, Mello knew he could never ever lose this guy, if he and his friends were gonna be on the run for the rest of their lives.. He'd have to tag along. No one had ever trusted Mello before.

"Let's _do_ this!" Matt bellowed with such seriousness that it was cheesy.

Mello smiled and took off his vest unveiling his wings, Matt still couldn't get over them, " Okay then, hop on"

Matt walked over and stood in front of Mello. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's chest and spread out his wings and started flapping them. Matt eventually started to feel his feet lift off the ground and soon the trees started to get shorter and shorter.

"Hold on tight Matty-boy" Mello whispered, barely audible above the sound of his wings. Matt squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again to see the ground below him, _way_ below him.

"Like, wow …" Matt barely gasped out. He strained to turn around to see Mello, he had a comfortable expression on his face. He was at ease, it was as if he was born to fly. Mello winked at him and Matt turned away quickly, attempting to hide his blush.

Then he suddenly remembered the position he was in. Mello was holding him. Is that like hugging? His face went even redder.

"What's the matter, Matt?" Mello asked, concern in his voice. Matt felt Mello's arms tighten around him.

"N-nothing is wrong!" Matt blurted. Mello was not convinced.

"Do you want to go down for a bit? It might be the lack of oxygen…" Matt agreed and they landed, which was, by the way every bit as amazing as taking off.

When they had got down Mello placed his hand on Matt's forehead, making his blush come back.

"Hm, you feel a bit hot.. You might have a fever … We should rest for a bit…"

"Uh … yeah .. Sure.." Matt blinked, what was this he was feeling ?

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk ~" cackled a voice from in the trees, "What an endearing sight, huh Rem?"

"Yes, it seems so.." Another voice spoke.

"Show yourself!" Mello spat, "Ryuk! Rem!" Two large figures appeared from behind the dark trees.

"Okay okay, ya' got me!" Ryuk laughed holding his hands up. Mello glared at them while Matt just stared.

"What do you want?" Mello snapped with such venom in his voice.

"You know what we want Mello… Or should I say Angel?" the one named Rem snidely spoke. Another figure appeared from the forest.

"Ehe ~ We're here for _you_" an ugly insect-like being snickered.

"Matt, come here" Mello had such menace in his voice that Matt practically ran to him, "They are Shinigami"

"G-gods of death?" Matt questioned unable to take his gaze away from them. He felt Mello put his hand on his sides, he knew what he was going to do.

"Up, up and away" Mello whispered in his ear and before Matt knew it he was yet again flying, at almost double the speed of before. From down below Ryuk shouted after them.

"You can't get away! Not while I can see you with my Shinigami Eyes!"

**Author Note: Ah lookie, lookie ! Its Ryuk ! But aw … He's kinda bad T.T Sorry folks … Oh and was there fluff in there ? Maybe just some dust … I dunno. Oh yeah free pancake for those who get why I made Sidoh say "Weeh … plonk" ^^**

**Please review ~ I'd appreciate that **

**Fused-Chappy ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note : Like, hi ! XD I suppose this is sort of a filler chapter .. But! Big but! (Snickers … Big butt) Ahem … But, this has the explanation of Wammy's House ! I've been dying to write about it XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note … Wish I did …**

**So…Here we go !!**

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Matt cried out, his voice echoing throughout the dark, empty forest. Mello sighed.

"Those things…Were Shinigami" Mello strained pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yuh-huh, you've told me that" Matt goofily said, unhappiness still evident on his face, "Explain …please" Mello sighed yet again.

"The Shinigami are warriors created by the House in case of an emergency, seemingly me escaping is an emergency," Mello rolled his eyes, "They used to be normal humans"

"Those … _things_ used to be normal ?" Matt asked his face shocked.

"Yes, they use to be normal, just like me and my friends. That was experiments that made them like that."

"Mello .. I think you need to tell me about this House" Matt said sternly, not going to take no for an answer. Mello winced, he had to didn't he…There was no getting out of it.

"Whammy's House … was once a wonderful place. It was an orphanage for kids that had no parents. A man called Quillsh Wammy would take us in. The House was a sort of school as well. We would be taught everything. We were all elite. And then Wammy's co-worker Roger was angry because no one respected him the way they respected Wammy. So, one day … He killed him. He managed to cover it up. Only a few knew the truth. Roger turned the House into a laboratory and experimentation facility. Us few that knew the truth were taken down and never went back up. That happened only a few years ago. And as far as I know, Wammy's House is still being operated as an orphanage. When they come across a student with exceptional talent and brains, they'll haul them down to the lab and conduct all sorts of gruesome experiments on them. A lot of the time the children would die, and the scientists would have to start all over again. I guess me and my friends were just lucky"

Mello turned away from Matt, afraid to see his expression. Matt was silent, processing all the information in his head. He stood up and headed over to Mello, hugging him from behind. Mello melted back into Matt, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. He breathed out.

"Thank you …" Mello whispered. Matt sat them both on the ground, Mello was leaning on his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of the boy with wings. He started a bit when Mello wrapped his arms around his waist. He was asleep…

This was going to be a long night …

--

Mello yawned as he stretched his arms. He opened his eyes to find Matt staring at him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" that earned him a lazy slap on his head, "How'd you sleep?"

Mello blinked, "Uh .. Great … I slept really good" Surprise was present in his tone.

"You wanna know why?" Matt said teasingly, Mello blinked again, nodding, "You slept so good because you were using me as your damn pillow! I didn't get any sleep at all!"

"Uh …. Sorry?" Mello mumbled sleepily, Matt was about to hit him when he heard a strange noise.

'Nyo-rooooon!'

"Was that … Was that your stomach?" Matt asked staring at Mello, Mello's face flushed red and Matt burst out laughing, "Hehe…Maybe … we need to get some food… Aha .."

"Yeah .. Maybe.."

--

Matt looked around the dimly lit forest, "So uh … Where's the berries and leaves?"

"Idiot … We need to go into town and get stuff"

"But … we don't have any money …" Matt pondered and then gasped, "No! I can't steal! It's not nice" He pouted.

"Aw …. But see, you're gonna have to, Matty-boy" Mello said playfully, Matt pouted even more, "Oh, stop sulking! You're the one with the gun in your jacket pocket!"

"Fine then …" Matt sulked.

So they made their way to the nearest gas station, Matt sulking all the way and Mello complaining because Matt was sulking so much.

"I'm am not stealing a single crumb" Matt protested as Mello tried to drag him into the shop.

"Idiot… I need you to be a diversion!" Mello snapped, "Now go in there an distract the shopkeeper !"

They walked into the shop as normally as they could Mello made his way to the chocolate section while Matt walked up to the counter. Mello was wearing Matt's jacket to not only smuggle the food out but to hide the fact he had 13 foot wings on his back.

Matt stared at the shopkeeper in front of him, it was a middle-aged grumpy man. Oh no …

"Uh … uh … So uh, my girlfriend just like totally dumped me for another girl so I kinda need a pack of fags because I like, quit for the bitch but then I find her in bed with another female who I actually thought was a male at first … And you know what she said to me .. You wanna know ? She said 'It's not you, it's me' I mean come on! Who says that other than the people in sitcoms?!" Matt breathed out, "So … pack of fags?"

The shopkeeper looked at Matt speechless, " Who do you think I am young man ? Jerry Springer?" Matt took notice that Mello was no longer in the shop: Mission accomplished!

"You know what .. Never mind.. I'm outta here" Matt walked away from the stunned shopkeeper and out the store. He met with Mello and burst out laughing, taking a chocolate bar from him.

"Ahahaha ! How did you come up with that Matt?! That was amazing!" Mello laughed, taking a bite out his chocolate.

"It's just a talent, baby" Matt smirked and winked at him. They walked away from the gas station and back towards the woods laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ahh, that last bit was so fun to write XD Thank you for reading and I'd appreciate it if you leave a review !**

**Love chu all !**

**Fused-Chappy !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it ? Well I apologize… I am very busy these days T.T My English teacher gave me two essays to do in three days ! And it's almost Christmas! Terrible … Anyways, on with the story !**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Death Note, do I look like either Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata ?**

* * *

"Finally…We're here. Whammy's House." Mello stated, his expression was dark. Matt stared out from the tree's they were in towards the large building. It was an old elegant Victorian looking building. Quite unusual for around these parts.

"Shall we go then?" Matt asked, unsure of if he wanted to go at all, "Mello?"

Mello's head was low and Matt couldn't see his eyes. But he did see small tear roll down his cheek, "M-Mello..?"

"It's okay, it's okay … If I can get away once … I can get away again" Mello said angrily, " Matt.. I'm scared. I'm scared of not being able to save everyone, I'm scared in case something happens to you! Matt! I'm scared of going back into that hellhole again!" Matt blinked, and he grabbed Mello by the shoulders.

"Listen to me! You are Mello, you are brave and strong and you have fucking _wings_! You can't stop now! Because if you do, then I'm sure your friends will kick your ass, and I sure as hell will kick you ass!" Matt argued, "Now come on Mells, cheer up will you? For me?" And Matt played the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay … Let's go"

-

The two crept quietly through the white corridors. The smell of antiseptic was present. They had managed to get in by knocking out security guards, their security wasn't that good close to the House. They got underground through knocking out more people.

Mello was trying to retrace his steps from when he escaped out. But since it was adrenaline rushed and he was flying and dodging scientists on the way out he didn't really think to remember which way he was going.

All of the corridors looked the same anyway. Big and white. All had doors at either side. They couldn't risk opening random doors and hope they found the group, because A. There would most likely be scientists behind said doors and then they'd be screwed or B. Something truly disgusting could be behind the door such as: A child with scales and fish tail or even a dolphin with muscular arms and legs, or some stupid shit like that.

Anyway, back on topic. Mello was desperately trying to remember how many doors he went through and when he turned left and right. Then it hit him, he only went through two doors and didn't turn left or right at all.

"The end door." Mello said smiling almost evilly, Matt looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be, lets go"

--

They had managed to make it through the facility by knocking out a few more bodyguards, the more they went down there were more bodyguards and scientists. Matt was itching to use his gun but Mello warned him it would alert other people so he should only use it for emergencies.

Mello was basically making his way through the House by memory and felt his friends were close by. He started running and Matt followed behind. They came to a large open circular room with doors along the walls.

"Shit… Guess we're gonna have to guess now…" Matt mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"It's that one. They're in that one." Mello pointed to it and walked towards the door.

"Wait ! How do you know ?!" Matt shouted across the room.

"I can sense it" Mello said. Matt was very confused but believed him, I mean come on, this _was_ a guy with wings, wouldn't you believe him?

They entered the door into a small rectangular room with cages crammed into it. No one was around, it seemed a little suspicious.

"M-Mello … ?" cracked a small voice coming from one of the cages, they ducked down to the level of the cages and saw a blonde girl.

"It is Mello! Light! L! He's back !" Two other people emerged to the bars of each of their cages, one was a handsome young man with honey-coloured hair and the other was a pale young man with black hair and had drak bags under his eyes.

"Yo, I told you I'd come back" Mello smirked, but it disappeared when he realized someone was missing.

"Where is Near?"

"Well … uh… Near is .." Misa started but L interrupted her.

"I heard from Near's thoughts that he was going to escape to look for you, he disappeared out here with a scientist and we haven't seen him since.

"What ?! You heard Near was escaping ?! Why didn't you tell us ? Then we wouldn't have to deal with Misa's non-stop wailing!" Light shouted angrily and glared at L.

"Near … escaped ?" Mello worded out slowly, his face was angry, "That little bastard! He is trying to look better than me isn't he!" Everyone in the room face-palmed, even Matt.

"Uh, shouldn't we let these guys out of their uh …. Cages?" Matt suggested breaking the silence. Mello retrieved the key from the wall on the opposite end and helped everyone out.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste, someone ought to have seen the unconscious bodyguards, lets go!"

They all managed to get out of the House just as easily they had got in and headed out through the forest.

They stopped after a while to take a rest. L stood up and walked towards Matt.

"I guess we haven't been formally introduced . I am L. Pleased to meet you" He crouched forward and stuck out his hand, Matt took it and greeted himself.

"Can he be trusted Mello?" Light asked warily.

"Yes" Mello replied and Light understood that he could, because Mello wasn't a very easy person to gain his trust, that Light knew from his own dismay.

"I'm cold! Light, come give me a hug!" Misa moaned sitting on a rock.

"Hey, Matt?" Light asked completely ignoring Misa, "You have money right? I think we should get clothes, we should try and stay as inconspicuous as possible."

So, Matt and Mello set out for the nearest shopping centre and Mello picked out everyone's clothes because he knew what they liked. He got L a plain white long sleeve shirt and baggy jeans, Light got a long sleeve white button up shirt and brown trousers and Misa got a black dress and black tights. He had also got white pyjamas for when they found Near.

When everyone was dressed and fed, they set off again into the direction of Matt's house.

"Why are we going back to my house?" Matt asked eating a packet of crisps.

"Because Near would have went that way by following Mello's scent" L said with a lollipop in his mouth.

Matt was thinking about what L had said. Following Mello's scent ? Then he recalled what L was saying about hearing from Near's thoughts that he was going to escape.

Just what kind of powers did these people have?

**

* * *

**

Phew ! Is it just me or was that a long chapter ? Probably just because it took me so long to write I couldn't be bothered checking for mistakes so let me know if you spot any ! I hope you enjoyed it and please, please review ! Please...?

**Luv chu all!**

**Fused-Chappy ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys ! Merry Late Christmas ! How was everyone's ? Mines was super … Because guess what I got !! Ahem … Death Note manga boxset and Death Note anime boxset ! Sqweee ! I got other stuff too … I was hoping to start this chapter before Christmas and upload it … But that did not happen T.T Forgive me …Anywaaaays !**

**Ahem … I don't own Death Note ….If I did … L, Matt, Mello and Light would be alive. Near and Misa would die. And then there would be loads of MattxMello and LxLight ;D And if I spoiled anybody's deaths there then .. Its your own fault !! Why are you reading fan fiction when you haven't even finished the series !! D**

**Phoo … I'm talking a lot … On with the story !!!**

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap and double crap" Mello mumbled under his breath while he was up in the air, checking surrounding areas for danger. The others were down below walking through the thick forest. Mello could see they still had a couple of miles until they were out the forest.

"This is all that stupid Near's fault! If he had just stay put and not acted all 'I'm-better-than-Mello' then we wouldn't have to go all the way through this damned forest again!" Mello shouted into the wind. Luckily no one could here him all the way up here.

Nothing out of the ordinary was out of the ordinary and he couldn't see anything that was a threat near them. No Shinigami. No scientists. He looked back at the House and it looked as normal as ever. Well, as normal as a secret biology facility conducting experiments on children could get.

Mello stretched out his 13 foot wingspan wings out as far he could go. Mello loved the feeling of his wings spread out and wind flying through the feathers. He lowered himself to the ground and landed a few metres from the group.

"Hey guys! No danger at all… It's kinda weird" Mello furrowed his eyebrows, Matt walked up beside him.

"What do you mean, Mells?" Misa giggled at the nickname, Mello glared at her.

"Well you think they would start a complete search of the fricking country if their most prized subjects had escaped…I mean we're the most successful that they have, our powers are needed for them." Mello said, L and Light were nodding along.

"Come to think of it … Does everyone have different powers?" Matt asked looking over the four of them.

"Yes Matt-kun, we all have different abilities" L said monotonously, " For example, I am a mind reader and know that you are currently thinking about playing a particular video game, Assassin's Creed 2 is it?" Matt gaped at him.

"I don't believe it …" Matt said to himself, he then turned to Light.

"Uh me ? I have power over the elements… I suppose you could call it godlike" Light said while L mumbled something about being too proud of oneself.

"What … I don't understand what you mean…" Matt asked, Light sighed and put out his right hand.

In his palm a small flare of fire was emerging from thin air, he then raised his left hand above the fire and a small spurt of water appeared and put out the flame. Matt stared at him with his eyes about to pop out his head.

"I have the elements of fire, water, earth and air, none of them can harm me. So I can't be burned by my fire, or drowned by my water, engulfed by my earth and so on…" Light explained. Matt then turned to Misa.

"Um .. Well you see my power is water based so I can't show you an example. I have the ability to swim at super fast speeds and be able to breath underwater. I can also talk to fish. My skin is more waterproof than most so it won't shrivel up if I'm in the water for too long, oh and I have gills on my neck, so you know I can breath.. Duh. And my toes have webbed skin in between them to make me swim fast as well …" Misa said quickly and paused, "Oh! I can also talk to fish!"

Matt looked at her for a moment, "That's…cool…" He looked at Mello lastly.

"What? You already know I have wings and shit…" Matt pouted, "What is it?"

"I was hoping for a detailed explanation…" He pouted even more.

"Yeah, _Mells_ how about a detailed explanation for Matt?" Misa giggled, Mello blushed slightly.

"Shut _up _Misa!!" he shouted and she started running away from him and he ran after her.

-

_Matt's Apartment_

'So this is where Mello last resided…' Near thought to himself, 'It's a bit of a dump'

Near wandered through the small apartment stepping over cables and games consoles, 'How did Mello get here? Was he here with someone else? Does that mean they know about his wings?'

"Maybe I'm in the wrong place…" Near asked himself, "No, because I followed his scent right to this exact place. I'm never wrong."

'I'll just wait here. If Mello would return to anywhere. It would be here'

-

_Forest_

"So…this Near guy … What's his power?" Matt asked and Mello growled under his breath.

"Near can teleport!" Misa shouted happily.

"Yes, but Amane-san he can only teleport to places he can see" L pointed out.

"He also has incredibly heightened senses, which means he can see about the double of an average human" Light explained.

"Hm … you don't say" Matt said to himself.

"Whoop-de-flipping-doo!" Mello shouted angrily, " Who cares about Near's abilities just now, all we need to do is find the little bastard!"

"Don't need to be so angry Mells…." Matt mumbled, everyone stared at him in shock. No one ever talks back to Mello. No one.

"Whatever …" Mello growled and walked ahead of the others. L, Light and Misa stopped in their tracks.

"No way …" Light said.

"He only got a 'whatever'… Unbelievable" L added.

"He would usually rant and rave at them until they apologized.." Misa commented. Matt looked confused.

"What?" He asked the three of them.

"Oh… It's nothing" They replied smiling stangely and started walking again. Matt went to catch up with Mello.

"Misa-Misa thinks that Matt-kun is special" She squealed slightly.

"Yes it seems so" L said smiling a little bit.

**

* * *

**

Woo-hoo! Finished ;D Yet again … I'm very lazy and can't be bothered spell-checking so I apologize for spelling errors or anything like that. The next chapter probably won't be up till after New Years!…Thank you for reading and please review on the way out ! That'd be super !

**Lav chu all !**

**Fused-Chappy ~ !**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi guys! Please don't kill me for not updating in forever ... But I have my reasons and thats the whole point of this authors note so please read : )  
Um ... I haven't died or anything so yay! But the situation is that my parents are divorced so I change house every week, so at my mums I have my own laptop but it is currently suicidal so it will shut itself down 30 minutes after turning it on, I haven't found a reason for this yet. And at my dads, everything and anything has been deleted off the laptop because my dad likes deleting things ... T.T He might become Mikami ... So that means it doens't have Word or anything ... Which prevents me from writing .**

**Probably some of you are thinking why don't I just write it straight onto this, well all the information for this story is currently on Mr Suicidal-Comp T-T  
Which is a bit of a bummer ...  
So, I don't know when this story will next be updated but lets just say it is on hold just now, plus I have lots of things to do in my personal life so ... you know ... Darn ...**

**I hope you all understand and please don't be angry with me !**

**: (**


End file.
